Conventional flexible packaging having side gussets have grown in usage. These side gusseted packages can include re-closeable devices (e.g., zippers), handles, and miter seals or K-seals with tacked corners. However, incorporation of these desirable features with such packages can create problems.
In particular, the ability to fill and seal such packages in a pre-made pouch or package configuration can be limited by their construct and features. For instance, the side gussets on the packages, when tucked in for the final or final end seal, can create thickness variations or additional steps due to the construct of two or more layers of the relevant portion of the package requiring sealing (e.g., combinations of the front and back panels, main and gussets panels or webs, etc.).
Because these multiple film layers can make it difficult to provide an air tight seal, leaking, contamination and like undesirable issues may arise with the packages upon final sealing. Moreover, it can be difficult to tuck the side gussets of such packages evenly once the packages are filled with product, which may further make it difficult to get an acceptable leak-proof seal after filling the package with contents or product.
Still further, the side gussets of such packages may also create sealing challenges because the heat-seal threshold for sealing through the multiple layers of material or film may vary significantly from the remaining package portions, or may require a level of heat that mandates the use of additional or specialized sealing equipment or steps.
These special steps and equipment may be especially problematic for customers or fillers receiving “pre-made” packages, whereby the customer is set up to simply fill the package with product or contents and provide the final package seals after filling is complete. Such customers are likely ill-equipped to provide the desired sealing in view of the unique construct of these packages. For instance, when a customer or filler receives such conventional pre-made side gusseted packages with zippers or other re-closeable devices or features, they must open and fill through the devices, and then seal the top of the package above the device. As such, the sealing and material challenges described above can present a problem. Alternatively, the pre-made package can be provided to the filler or customer with a flange of the device (e.g., zipper) unattached such that the package can be filled from behind the device. However, the unattached zipper must be sealed or attached after filling, again presenting the problems and challenges detailed above.
In addition, various side gusseted pre-made packages can include handles cut therein (e.g., die-cut), whereby the area around the handle must be sealed to prevent leakage. The seals required around these cut-out handle portions can require significantly wider sealing equipment or apparatus to seal the larger area. Many conventional sealing and filling machines do not have the equipment to accomplish such seals.
In addition to the above-detailed problems presented with final filling and sealing of desirable pre-made side gusset packages, various miter seals, K-seals, and the like are often avoided despite their benefits. Namely, many of these sealing features can assist in preventing product from getting into the deep corners of the package and providing a desirable and often stronger seal between the front and back panels, but are often avoided because they hinder access to the opening or width for filling, and therefore slow down the filling process. They also require wider or more sealing surface areas than commonly found on filling and sealing machines.
As a result, there is a need for a package design and method of formation that will allow for the many beneficial features and package constructs described above while still providing a package that is easily fillable and sealable.